fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember
Ember (エンバー, enbaa) is one of the childhood friends of both Roxanne and Diana and after the latter cursed the village and disappeared, she began a journey along with the others to find the other Sanctus Stones in order to undo the curse of their village. She uses Fire Magic. Appearance Ember is girl that is shorter compared most of her friends of same age, with only Oceania sharing the same stature as her. She has black hair with short pigtails and gold bows, while her eyes are yellow and her chest flat. She wears an eastern long sleeved red robe with yellow outlines and has a yellow cloud symbol at the end of her robe. She also wears purple puffy pants and shoes. On her head has a panda headband. Personality Ember is generally a good hearted girl that is easy going and cheerful, those are her only good points. Generally, she can be quite reckless and easy to engage into fighting when the possibility to fight presents itself or when someone makes fun of her stature and flat chest. In a few words, she is the type that will punch first and ask questions later while also having zero patience to listen to a plan. She enjoys greatly the two basic pleasures of life: food and sleep to the point that she got the nickname Blazing Bear due to her being like a bear that eats a lot and then hibernates which in her case translates into sleeping for hours and if she doesn't sleep or eat a lot, she will groan or cry. When it comes to the other gender, she can go into total fangirl mode if those she sees fit her criteria of handsome. Despite her bad habits though, she loves her friends greatly and can totally cooperate when fighting with either of them. Powers and Abilities Great Magic Power: ' '''Enchanted Reflexes: ' 'Mediocre Endurance: ' '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and a form of Elemental Magic which grants the user the ability to create and manipulate the element of fire. Description Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. From this point, the user of Fire Magic is capable of controlling and moving the flames, casually forming fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence; more often than not, a caster of Fire Magic possesses a fairly aggressive attacking style with very little defensive spells, regularly attacking with powerful bursts and torrents of flame- though there are a few exceptions to this rule, and it should be noted that intelligent users of the magic can alter offensive spells to serve defensive purposes. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the ambient eternano in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting; molding them in any way that they deem suitable- this form is called Fire-Make. These blazing objects will only remain in their designated shapes as long as the user concentrates their energies upon them. The objects will only burn for about three minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with magical energy. The temperatures of these fiery projections are generally around two thousand, eight hundred Fahrenheit, near the melting point of iron. Not only this, as mentioned above, a user of Fire Magic can also control the size and intensity of any nearby flames and can draw them in order to manipulate them at will. One of the better usages of Fire Magic is to amass a large amount of fire upon the caster's feet or palms before releasing these flames in order to induce high-speed movement via jet-propulsion. It should be taken into consideration that anyone who possesses a certain degree of power over fire-based powers is known to be much, much stronger whenever they can draw energy from all kinds of heat- indeed, like most forms of elemental magic, a user of Fire Magic can immediately turn the tables on the opponent if the weather is hot enough; it is also said that fire manipulation powers become much more powerful during the day, reaching the peak of its destructive power during noon. With Fire Magic, the caster is capable of controlling heat, allowing them to heat a wide range of liquids and metals or melt ice. The flames formed through Fire Magic seem to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. As with all forms of Elemental Magic, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of modifying these fires in any way that they deem suitable, including the shape, heat and even colour; as long as they put their mind to it, anything can be done, and they can even change more obscure properties such as the smell and taste for different effects- these are more often than not signified by the fires changing colour- this is referred to as Rainbow Fire. Finally, a caster of Fire Magic is capable of charging up their spells by drawing more and more eternano towards their bodies, which then undergo the excitation process to form more flames to add to the collection already amassed. Due to her lazy nature, Ember's progress with this magic isn't as great as it should be, with the Elder saying that if she starts training seriously she will become a fine fire mage. Spells * Dancing Fire: '''Ember gathers fire in her hands which she throws on a target. When the fire hits a target, it immediately jumps on another nearby as if it dances around. * '''Fire Orbs: '''A simple spell with which Ember unleashes orbs or fire. She can either unleash two from her two hands or multiple from her one hand. * '''Scorching Wheel: